Une leçon spéciale
by Grwn
Summary: Hanamiya est le professeur particulier de Murasakibara et ce dernier lui prépare une surprise pour son anniversaire. Jamais une leçon d'histoire n'avait été aussi amusante. [MuraHana] [OS]


Résumé : Hanamiya est le professeur particulier de Murasakibara et ce dernier lui prépare une surprise pour son anniversaire. Jamais une leçon d'histoire n'avait été aussi amusante [MuraHana]

Rating : M, vous voyez le genre de tarte au citron quoi...

Disclaimer: Les beaux gosses de Kuroko no basket ne m'appartiennent pas.

Un petit OS en l'honneur de l'anniversaire de Mako-chan qui est un des meilleur personnage de Kuroko no basket (malheureusement il n'est pas assez représenter...) Et donc cet OS c'est un peu comme mon précieux trésor car il met en scène mes deux personnages préférés, à savoir Hanamiya et Murasakibara. Ensemble d'autant plus. Ouais bon, j'adore les pairings qui sortent du commun j'y peux rien, le MuraHana c'est mieux que l'AoKise ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Bref, j'espère que vous saurez apprécier ce pairing à sa juste valeur :3

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Murasakibara détestait les études. En fait, il détestait tout ce qui lui demandait des efforts, et apprendre faisait partie de ces choses vraiment fatigantes qu'il voyait comme des corvées de rang S. Voir SS pour certaines matières. C'était en partie pour cette raison que les parents du géant avaient engagé un professeur particulier pour leur fils depuis le début de l'année. Ledit professeur s'occupait des matières où le violet avait le plus de difficultés à savoir l'histoire et l'économie.<p>

D'ailleurs depuis qu'il était suivi par ce professeur, les parents d'Atsushi s'étaient étonnés de voir à quel point ses notes avaient augmentés, ils ne regrettaient en aucun cas de l'avoir engagé même si au début ils étaient assez retissant. En effet, Hanamiya Makoto ne donnait pas vraiment une bonne impression au premier regard. Ni aux suivants d'ailleurs...

Cependant, le violet semblait l'apprécier et était plutôt motivé à chacune de leurs entrevues scolaires. C'était le principal.

Hanamiya passait deux soirées par semaine chez les Murasakibara, le lundi pour l'histoire et le jeudi pour l'économie. Ce soir, c'était donc l'histoire, et Murasakibara était particulièrement excité. Plus qu'à l'accoutumé en tout cas.

En effet, aujourd'hui n'était pas une journée comme les autres, on était le 12 janvier et c'était l'anniversaire du brun. Pour l'occasion, le violet avait préparé lui-même un gâteau au chocolat la veille en vue de cet événement. Il savait que Makoto aimait le chocolat. Qu'il aimait beaucoup le chocolat. Depuis le temps qu'il étudiait avec lui, il avait eu l'habitude de le voir grignoté toutes sortes de chocolats pendant que lui s'acharnait sur ses sucettes.

Du coup il était sur de lui faire plaisir avec une de ses créations, un gâteau au chocolat au lait et au chocolat noir, avec croquant au chocolat, et mousse au chocolat et au caramel, sans oublier un peu de glaçage au chocolat et des petites pépites, au chocolat également. On avait l'impression de prendre du poids rien qu'en regardant le chef d'œuvre. D'ailleurs Atsushi avait du lutter toute la soirée d'hier pour empêcher ses frères d'y toucher, même lui s'était forcé à ne pas en prendre une part. C'était pour Hanamiya, pas pour lui, même s'il espérait secrètement pouvoir y goûter. Au gâteau, pas à Makoto. Enfin quoi que cette possibilité là ne le gênerait pas vraiment non plus.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'était pour le moment pas encore sortit de l'entrainement de basket et son esprit divaguant commençait à sérieusement agacer Himuro qui voulait jouer convenablement.

-Atsushi ! Atsushi !

-Hmm ?

-Ca fait au moins dix fois que je t'appelle, tu te moque de moi ou quoi ?

-Désolé Muro-chin... Je suis fatigué.

-Fatigué alors que tu n'as rien fait de la journée, c'est bien digne de toi ça. Bon aller aide moi à ranger ça ne sert à rien de continuer comme ça...

-Tu es énervé ?

-Non.

Il était bel et bien énervé, mais lui expliquer pourquoi aurait été un effort inutile, Himuro se doutait bien que son ami avait autre chose en tête aujourd'hui. Il avait bien remarqué l'attitude du géant depuis quelque temps, complètement ailleurs et décidément très fatigués certains jours. Il y avait anguille sous roche et il finirait bien par découvrir le pot aux roses, un jour.

Murasakibara de son côté était aux anges, il allait enfin pouvoir rentrer chez lui.

Le violet n'avait jamais été aussi vite pour faire le chemin du retour, il aurait eu la force de courir qu'il l'aurait fait, mais Rome ne s'étant pas faite en un jour, certaines choses ne changent pas peu importe les circonstances. Comme tout les soirs à son retour, la maison était encore plus vide qu'un porte-monnaie après les soldes, en temps normal, cela avait le don de le déprimer, mais ce soir il en était plutôt satisfait, il aurait ainsi le temps de se doucher et de se préparer.

En y repensant, lui-même se trouvait bien stupide de faire tout ça. Hanamiya n'était après tout que son professeur, il l'avait vu suant après l'entrainement, ou encore à moitié endormis après une sieste. Alors pourquoi prenait-il autant de temps sous la douche à se faire un masque aux plantes? En plus si sa sœur venait à apprendre qu'on lui avait emprunté ses produits capillaires, elle entrerait certainement dans une rage folle...

Mais bon, il en avait envie ce soir, pour aucune raison précise...

Murasakibara fut près assez tôt, il s'allongea sur son lit, un paquet de bonbon à côté de lui. Il avait le temps de terminer la lecture de son manga avant qu'Hanamiya arrive, seulement il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, il ressemblait à ces adolescentes dans les mangas de sa sœur qu'il avait lue en cachette une fois. Pitoyable non ?

Son cœur rata un battement quand la sonnette retentit.

Il savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de descendre pour que le brun se donne la peine de rentrer. Il avait l'habitude, et puis ce n'était pas vraiment la politesse qui l'étouffait alors il se permettait de rentrer sans permission. Cependant, il passa tout de même la tête par la porte pour vérifier, on est jamais trop prudent avec les gens bizarres de nos jours. Et comme prévu, il vit le visage renfrogner du brun en train de se déchausser.

-Bonsoir Hana-chin~

-Salut Atsushi-kun, t'es réveillé ce soir ?

Le violet répondit par la même moue qu'un enfant de 4 ans qu'on viendrait de réprimander, ce qui amusa le brun qui se fendit d'un sourire. Ce dernier gravit les escaliers avant d'arriver à la hauteur imposante du géant qui le laissa entrer dans sa chambre.

Hanamiya aimait bien cette pièce. C'était un des seuls endroits mis à part chez lui où il se sentait bien. Il y flottait une douce odeur sucrée due à toutes des friandises qui traînaient partout. Bon cela dit la pièce n'était pas un modèle de propreté ou d'ordre, c'était même tout le contraire, mais cela était suffisant.

Les deux hommes s'installèrent comme tout les soirs, Atsushi devant son bureau, et Hanamiya allongé sur le lit.

La leçon commença comme toutes les autres, avec des révisions de la précédente pour vérifier qu'Hanamiya ne faisait pas tout cela pour rien. Le brun détestait perdre son temps mais il était toujours agréablement surpris de constater que ses cours étaient su la plupart du temps.

S'en suivis ensuite une leçon sur la première guerre mondiale, vraiment pa-ssio-nant !

-Mais... Hana-chin si la guerre ça coûte cher pourquoi ils la font quand même alors que le pays est en déficit ?

-Ben parce qu'ils sont cons, qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ?

-Encore pire que Mine-chin à ce stade...

Après une heure, le ventre du violet commençait déjà à se faire entendre, il décida donc de choisir ce moment pour demander à faire une pause.

-Ok comme tu veux. Tiens si tu pouvais me ramener un truc à boire en même temps que tu iras te prendre à bouffer ce serait super cool.

-D'accord Hana-chin.

Et le géant descendit les escaliers. Qu'il remonta quelques minutes plus tard, les bras chargés.

-Tiens Hana-chin je t'ai pris du Coca je sais que tu aimes bien. Et ça c'est... Un... Un gâteau pour tonanniversairealorsjetesouhaiteunjoyeuxanniversaire!

-Quoi ? J'ai rien compris t'as parlé trop vite!

-Désolé... Bon anniversaire!

Et Murasakibara tendit vers le brun le gâteau fait la veille, qu'il avait orné d'un bougie à la forme du nombre 24. La surprise pu se lire sur le visage d'Hanamiya qui se fendait, pour une fois, d'un vrai sourire. Pas ce sourire sadique -et terriblement sexy- qu'il arborait en permanence, mais un sourire franc, celui d'un homme heureux.

-C'est pour moi ?

-Oui, souffle sinon ça va fondre. Et tu fais un vœu d'accord ?

-Ok !

Makoto, tel un gosse, ferma les yeux et souffla l'unique bougie sur le gâteau qu'il éteignit du premier coup ce qui lui valu des applaudissement de son élève.

-Eh bien merci en tout cas, c'est toi qui l'a fait ?

-Oui, c'est au chocolat, je sais que tu aimes bien.

-Bien qu'il s'en doutait déjà, les yeux du brun s'illuminèrent à cette précision. Il se dépêcha de se couper une part de se servir son hôte.

-Itadakimazu !

Makoto enfourna une grosse cuillère de gâteau dans la bouche et il eu l'impression que ses papilles allaient exploser tant c'était bon.

-Atsushi-kun, épouses-moi! C'est le meilleur gâteau que j'ai manger de touuuute ma putain de vie !

A ces mots, les joues du géants prirent une teinte légèrement rosés, si l'on exceptait le "putain", c'était un beau compliment, surtout venant du brun.

-Je suis content que cela te plaise Hana-chin.

Et les deux hommes continuèrent leur dégustation dans le silence. Ce n'était pas un silence gênant, juste le silence de gens qui se régalent, dans ce genre de moment, parler n'est pas nécessaire.

Une fois son assiette terminée, Murasakibara releva la tête et regarda Hanamiya finir. Il avait du chocolat autour de la bouche et ressemblait vraiment à un enfant comme ça.

-Hana-chin tu as du-

Le violet fut coupé dans sa phrase par le portable du brun qui se mit à sonner. Ce qui eu bien sur le dont de lui faire froncer méchamment les sourcils.

-Allo ? Ah c'est toi... Qu'est ce que tu veux enflure ? Ah ouais, merci. Non ... Oui... Non je suis occupé. Ta gueule connard. Je t'emmerde. Oui. Ok à demain.

-C'était qui ?

-Imayoshit, il voulait me souhaiter mon anniversaire.

Murasakibara se rapprocha d'Hanamiya.

-C'est qui lui ?

-Un casse-couille qui me court après depuis des années.

-Il n'a pas intérêt à toucher Hana-chin. Hana-chin est à moi !

A ces mots, Hanamiya eu l'air un peu étonné, ne comprenant pas vraiment où le violet voulait en venir. Il n'eut pas le temps de poser plus de questions que Murasakibara pris sa mâchoire dans la main pour rapprocher son visage du sien et après moins d'une seconde d'hésitation ou leur regard se croisèrent, le violet se mit à lécher le chocolat que le brun avait autour de la bouche.

Hanamiya fut étonné du geste, mais sa surprise fut surtout de trouver ça plutôt agréable. Atsushi releva la tête et fixa les deux prunelles grises.

-Hana-chin avait du chocolat autour de la bouche...

Makoto n'était pas du genre à se poser beaucoup de questions, agissant comme bon lui semblait, et l'homme en face de lui avait un regard si pénétrant qu'il ne pu résister à l'envie d'à son tour lui montrer ce qu'il pouvait faire de sa langue. Le brun posa ses lèvres sucrées sur celles du plus grand et passa ses mains dans la douce chevelure violette. Ce fut naturellement que les deux langues encore imprégnées du goût du chocolat se rencontrèrent pour entrer dans un ballet enivrant.

Atsushi pris le brun par la taille et le porta pour l'asseoir sur lui, le laissa passer ses jambes autour de sa taille. Ainsi, ses mains passèrent sous son t-shirt qui ne tarda pas à se retrouver au sol et rencontrèrent la peau blanche qui frissonna au touché. Délaissant quelques secondes la bouche quémandeuse du brun pour son torse maintenant dénudé, Atsushi trempa son doigt dans la mousse au chocolat de son gâteau et l'étala sur un téton rosé avant de le prendre en bouche. La sensation de froid à cause de la pâte sucrée, suivis par la bouche gourmande du violet firent s'élever un gémissement de la part du brun qui affama encore plus le géant.

Son t-shirt à lui aussi ne tarda pas à rejoindre son confrère, accueillant aussi la compagnie des deux pantalons.

Bien que la peau des deux hommes frissonnaient sous chaque contact, leur chaleur corporelle ne cessait de monter. Chaque parcelle de peau était recouverte d'une couche de chocolat avant d'être avidement léchée, sucée, mordue ou embrassée.

Il n'y avait pas qu'avec les sucreries que le brun était gourmand, aussi la bosse grandissante dans le caleçon d'Atsushi attira son attention. Il détacha son corps de celui du géant et le libéra de sa prison de tissus. Il effleura la colonne de chair du bout des doigts et eu droit à un frémissement de la part de son propriétaire. Le brun enduit ses doigts de chocolat avant de l'étaler sur toute la longueur du violet. Après un sourire vorace, sa langue passa une première fois sur le membre tendu, arrachant halètement du violet. Voyant sue cela était plaisant, la langue du brun se fit plus présente et s'appliquait à bien nettoyer l'affaire. Atsushi avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser tant le plaisir était immense. Jamais il ne se serait douter qu'une langue pouvait servir à autre chose qu'à manger, et surtout aussi bien.

Atsushi, sous la douce caresse de la langue de son professeur, bascula sa tête en arrière, gémissant son surnom.

-Ha...Hana-chi...chin...Ha...

Alors que le plus vieux sentait l'autre se tendre, il releva la tête et l'embrasse. Ce n'était pas encore le temps de venir pour lui, il devait avant lui apprendre certaines choses... Devinant le peu d'expérience de l'autre en la matière, il enleva son caleçon et se prépara lui-même devant les yeux brumeux et envieux de son élève.

Quand il se sentit enfin près, il embrassa encore une fois le violet et lui demanda s'il avait ce qu'il fallait pour se protéger. Après s'être servit dans la table de chevet, il empoigna le membre du violet et y enfila la protection.

-T'es prêt Atsushi-kun ?

Après un hochement de tête, Hanamiya passa ses mains derrière la nuque du géant et s'empala de lui même sur sa colonne de chair. Bien qu'il s'était préparé lui même, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soir aussi difficile une fois dessus. Makoto serra les dents et s'enfonça petit à petit, le plus dur étant pour Atsushi de se retenir de donner un grand coup de butoir. Une fois complètement dedans, le brun passa ses jambes autour de la taille du violet et commença par de léger mouvements.

Au fr et à mesure le travail semblait plus facile et la douleur du début laissa vite place à un plaisir non feint. Plus les mouvements se suivaient, plus leurs respiration s'accélérait.

Atsushi posa une main sur les hanches du brun afin d'y intimer son propre rythme, plus soutenu. L'autre quant à lui cala sa tête sans le coup du géant, respirant ainsi le doux parfum de ses cheveux et gémissant au creux de son oreille.

-A...Atsu...Shi...i...Kun...

Le violet avait de plus en plus de mal pour respirer, le plaisir était bien trop grand pour que son souffle suive. Sa respiration était saccadée, partagée entre gémissements et manque d'air.

Les mouvements du bassin de Makoto se faisaient de plus en plus rapides, la main de libre d'Atsushi se rendit vers le membre du brun qu'il prit en main avant d'entamer des mouvements afin de le libérer.

Quelques minutes, voir mêmes quelques secondes plus tard, le corps d'Hanamiya fut parcouru de coups de jus. Son corps se cambra, et la seule main d'Atsushi dans son dos l'empêcha de se casse en deux.

Un cris d'un érotisme fou sortit de sa gorge, en même temps qu'il se resserrait sur le membre en lui. Se libérant dans la main du géant, il ne fallut que peu de mouvements pour que lui aussi vienne à son tour dans le râle d'un plaisir qu'il n'avait jamais connu.

Hanamiya se retira et s'écroula presque sur l'imposant corps qui le retenait. Ses dernières forces lui servirent pour embrasser la bouche du violet et lui chuchoter au creux de l'oreille.

-Merci, c'est un des meilleurs anniversaire de ma vie gamin.

Murasakibara ne répondit pas, en fait il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il venait de coucher avec l'homme qu'il aimait depuis des mois, ne sachant pas où cela allait le mener. Il n'y pensait pas vraiment, il tachait seulement d'apprécier la chaleur que ce petit corps lui apportait encore.

* * *

><p>Voilà voilà, j'espère que cela vous a plu, dans ce cas dites le moi (le contraire marche aussi hein).<p>

Je souhaite encore une fois un très bon anniversaire à ce coquinou de Mako-chan et je remercie Mukkun pour sa participation.

J'espère que ça vous a plu, plein de bisous au chocolat !


End file.
